


Phoenix

by NemesisGray



Series: Maelstrom [12]
Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Summary: The Maelstrom offshoot about Totomaru and Lucy. You can read Chapter 10 if you want to know how they met





	1. Chapter 1

Teaching was not what he originally wanted to do. But well, after Phantom was dissolved, he discovered he didn’t really want to be a wizard anymore either. But bills needed to be paid. Settling in Magnolia made the most sense. There was a small wizard school and they needed somebody to teach fire magic. Well, that was Totomaru’s specialty really. 

It all made sense.

What didn’t make sense was coming face to face with Lucy Heartfilia when she came to pick up Romeo one day after school.

“Oh! Totomaru! Hi!” She waved at him, grinning up at him.

“Hi.” Totomaru raised a hand in greeting. Wasn’t he and Lucy enemies? Didn’t she hate him for his part in her abduction. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to pick up Romeo.” She grinned up at him, pleased to see him. “Macao is busy with Master Makarov.” She shrugged. Like that explained everything.

“Right.” Master Makarov was the master of Fairy Tail seven years ago.

“Lucy?” Romeo asked, walking up to her, a question in his voice and face.

“Your dad and Master are busy.” She explained.

“Oh. Right. The ledgers.” The teenager sighed. “Must suck returning after seven years to find your guild in the shitter.”

“Romeo.” Lucy rolled her eyes and ruffled the lad’s hair. “Don’t let Mira hear that language.”

Romeo blushed. “Oh, no worries!”

He and Lucy shared a laugh.

Totomaru felt his eyebrows shoot towards his hair. Back after seven years? 

“Anyway, bye teach!” Romeo waved at Totomaru.

“Bye.” Totomaru raised his hand in farewell.

“Maybe I’ll see you around?” Lucy asked.

“Maybe?” Totomaru stated.

Winking at him, Lucy turned and followed Romeo back to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Romeo, why the long face?” Lucy hated seeing any of her guildmates sad and the boy was literally almost dripping with sadness.

“Cana taught me a cool card trick that I just know would look really cool when combined with my magic, but she won’t let me borrow any of her cards.” Romeo sighed and sank lower in his chair.

Lucy shared a look with Kianna as the woman walked passed the table.

“I have a deck of cards or do the cards have to be imbued with magic?” Lucy reached into her purse and pulled out a deck of cards Taurus gave her like forever ago.

Romeo glanced over to the proffered deck of cards. “They look cool!”

Lucy giggled. “They’re from the Celestial Realm. Taurus gave them to me shortly before I ran away from home.” A moment of sadness passed over her face as she remembered her father’s death and how she wasn’t there for him, shaking off her sadness she pressed the deck of cards into Romeo’s hands. “I’m sure Taurus would love knowing that you’re using the cards to practice your magic.”

“Really?” Romeo doubted it. The Bull Constellation didn’t seem to like fire, not after working with Natsu.

Lucy giggled again. “Really. He likes fireworks, just not when they involve Natsu setting him on fire.”

Romeo and Lucy shared a laugh. “Thanks, Lucy!” Snatched the deck of cards as he hugged her quickly before jumping up from the table. “I gotta show teach!”

Lucy watched, stifling laughter as she watched the teenager run from the guild.

“You are a menace, Lucy Heartfilia.” Kianna rolled her eyes.

The blonde feigned innocence. “Why, Kianna, it never occurred to me to warn them of the dangers of Celestial cards combined with fire magic.”

Kianna smacked Lucy on the head and walked towards the bar.

#

Totomaru barely blinked in surprise as Romeo burst into his office.

“Younger Master Romeo, and what may I do for you this fine day?” Totomaru didn’t even glance up from the magazine he’d been reading. A full fifteen-page article in Sorcerer Weekly about Fairy Tale.

“I have thought of a really cool way to combine Fire Magic and playing cards!” Romeo panted, having run the entire way.

Totomaru nodded. “Have you?”

“Yes!” Romeo pulled out a deck of cards. “I want to show you.”

Totomaru sighed, placing the magazine down on the desk at the page he was reading - it might’ve been about one Miss Lucy Heartfilia, who knows?- and looked up, his eyes flickering between the deck of cards and Romeo’s face.

“Romeo,” Totomaru asked, leaning forward, “where did you get those cards?” 

It wasn’t possible. Those cards belonged to Lucy Roberts, the woman he was hired to guard for three weeks all those years ago. Was it eight years ago? He recognized those cards. He played hundreds of hands of Go-Fish and poker. Lucy Roberts had won every single time. He would know that deck of cards anywhere.

Romeo paused, noting the intense gaze of his teacher on the deck of cards still held in his hands. “Lucy.”

“Lucy?”

“Lucy Heartfilia. Your guild kidnapped her like seven years ago.” Romeo frowned at his teacher.

Totomaru frowned, his eyes focused on the deck of cards, the design, a strange night sky. “Did she tell you where she bought that deck?”

Romeo shook his head. “Her Spirit Taurus gave her the deck.”

Totomaru’s jaw dropped. Lucy Roberts said the same exact thing. Lucy Heartfilia was Lucy Roberts. It was highly doubtful that the Spirit Tauras was contracted to two women both by the name of Lucy consecutively. But why didn’t Lucy remember him?

“Romeo, I’m going to need you to get Lucy to pick you up the next time we have class.” Totomaru met Romeo’s confused gaze. “Please.”

Romeo nodded slowly. “Sure. If she’s not on a mission.”

Totomaru nodded. He accepted that answer. “Wonderful. Now, about this card trick.” 

Romeo smiled, rather reminiscent of Natsu and Totomaru had to repress a shudder.

Romeo held one card in his hand while his other began blazing with white light and Totomaru snatched the card out of the teenager’s hand.

“How about we use a normal deck of cards.” Totomaru said, grabbing Lucy’s deck in its entirety and placing it in the locked drawer in his desk. “We don’t know how Fire Magic will react with Celestial Magic.” He offered a very old, beat up deck of cards that he himself used to play solitaire.

Romeo deflated a little, a sure sign that he wanted to try and cause an explosion.

Totomaru sighed again. Romeo was too much like his idol Natsu.

“Here, now show me your idea.” Totomaru really hoped his office was as fireproof as the Mage that designed it said it was.

#

Lucy watched as a very singed Romeo entered the guild hall.

“Trick didn’t work out?” She asked kindly.

Romeo blinked at her a few times. “WHAT?” he shouted.

Lucy rolled her eyes. Explosion deafness. She knew all about that due to her teammates. “Nothing.” She shook her head.

Romeo wandered off to yell his dinner order before meandering back to Lucy’s table.

“TEACH SAYS HE WANTS YOU TO PICK ME UP THE NEXT TIME WE HAVE CLASS!” The teenager shouted.

Lucy nodded. “Ok.”

Romeo nodded and wandered to a different table.

Lucy watched amused as Romeo began shouting at Natsu and the Dragon Slayer began shouting back.

“So, Toto asked to see you specifically?” Gajeel asked, leaning over her.

Lucy jumped in surprise. The Iron Dragon Slayer was always able to sneak up on her. “Yes.”

Gajeel narrowed his eyes and sat beside Lucy, invading her space, his nose close enough to press to her cheek. “Why?”

Lucy shrugged, nervously. She and Gajeel were friends but that didn’t stop her from being nervous when he invaded her space. What was it with Dragon Slayers and invading personal space?

Gajeel laughed and leaned back. “Oh, Bunny-girl, you’re in trouble.”

Lucy looked questioningly at Gajeel, getting the distinct impression that the Iron Dragon Slayer knew something he wasn’t going to tell her.

Her confusion increased as Gajeel stood and walked away.


End file.
